Grand Theft Snipers
Grand Theft Snipers is a sniper-style game. It is in video game stores in Japan, Ghost Zone, and California. Characters Playable Characters *Luis Fernando Lopez *Johnny Klebitz *Patrick McReary *Francis McReary *Gerald McReary *Derrick McReary *Gay Tony *The Celebinator *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Mart456t *Danny Phantom *Mr Cow2 *Sthomas *The Beagle *Danny Phantom *Crash Non-playable Characters *Mikhail Faustin (enemy) *Jimmy Pegorino (enemy) *Golden Retriever (Briefer) *The Bloodhound (Briefer) *Dimitri Rascalov (main enemy) *Vladimir Glebov (enemy) *Vlad Plasmius (enemy) *Polterpup (hostage) *Ray Bulgarin (enemy) *Andrew (enemy) Missions Chapter 1:Rookie Missions *1.We Meet the Enemy Brief: Pegorino and Dimitri have kidnapped Roman Bellic and are keeping him in Faustin's basement. You must shoot at Rascalov and Pegorino's men. Walkthrough: Make your way to the basement and quickly shoot the ropes tying Roman up. (Note: Don't let Rascalov or Pegorino see you, or the mission will get harder, as they will call even more men to attack you!) *2.Road To DOOM!!! Brief: Vladimir Glebov is working with Mikhail Faustin to kill Niko. He is with Roman at the end of Mohawk Avenue. Distroy their car before Niko goes on the road to Heaven! Walkthrough: Vladimir and Faustin's car will exit a garage and go down the road leading to the Bellic cousins. Gay Tony will pull up to you in his SUV. Get in and preform a drive-by shooting. Tony will drive alongside Vlad and Faustin. He will drive the same speed at them. Shoot one of the wheels on the car. This will cause the car to stop and they cannot preceed. Tony will drive to Niko and Roman, where your character will inform them on the attack.You will win the mission if they do not reach the Bellics. *3. Faraway threat Brief: Vladmir did some research and found out we're trying to kill him! Now he's kidnapped The Golden Retriever and is planning to throw him off a cliff! Make sure he's alive. He has important information that we need. Walthrough: Wait until Vladmir to pick up The Golden Retriever then immediantly shoot him in the head. Next, Mikhail runs and picks up him. Quickly shoot him (This is hard) and Golden Retriever will land a few inches in front of him. NOTE: If you wait to shoot Mikhail right before he throws Golden Retriever off, the canine will be dropped unconsciously over the cliff and you will fail. *4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words Brief: Niko says there is a special package that will help Dog INC. It is tied up in Pegorino's secret lab. Walkthrough: A somewhat easy mission; Just sneak into Pegorino's lab and shoot the ropes. After that, return the package to Dog INC headquarters. *5. Nightclub Terror Brief: Dimitri is sending his henchmen to the Maisonette 9 (Gay Tony's nightclub) to kill Gay Tony, who is in his office sleeping. Walkthrough: Johnny Klebitz will block the office's door, so you will have to shoot the men before they kill Johnny and Tony. (Note: An easier way to do the mission is to kill Dimitri's men with a headshot. Doing this will earn you a medal.) Chapter 2: Vlad's Threat. *6. Ghost-Busters! Brief: Vlad Plasmius has kidnapped Luis Fernando Lopez, and is keeping him in the ghost zone. Kill all of his henchmen (They are ghosts, so you are given a special sniper rifle used to kill ghosts.) Walkthrough: Vlad's men are guarding the door to Vlad's house. Headshoot them and go in the house. More men will try to attack you. Shoot them all, then preceed to Vlad's room. Inside, Vlad is holding a gun up to LuisLuis's head. This part may be hard: As quick as you can, shoot the ropes tying Luis's arms and legs. Then, shoot the gun out of Vlad's hand. (Or shoot the gun out of his hand BEFORE untying Luis. This is a MUCH easier way but you get a medal if you do it the harder way.) *7. The Paranormal Pup. Brief: After the incident with Luis, Vlad is trying to get back at us! His first plan is hypnotising Polterpup into working for him! Stop him at all costs! Walkthrough: It's pretty easy, actually. Shoot the front legs on the chair before Vlad finishes and Polterpup reveals your hiding spot. (You will get a medal if you shoot the back legs of the chair than quicky shoot the back of the chair) *8. Vlad and the duel. Brief:One of my agents challenged Vlad to a duel. We need both alive. Make sure nobody wins and nobody loses. Walkthrough:Wait until both see the car coming. Then shoot the driver so both can make a safe getaway. Category:Video Games Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Fan-made articles